Usuário Discussão:Andersoncervi
Elogio Olá vi que você é um grande editor, aqui, nunca vi uma Wikia tão organizada, quero te dar os parabéns. Burandisshu (discussão) 00h34min de 15 de janeiro de 2016 (UTC) Avisos Olá! Bom, eu vi que na página Franmalth, a Predefinição não está funcionando, então espero que possa consertar.SoldadoInvernal (discussão) 'Resp:' Olá, obrigado pelo aviso, irei arrumar a página. Não se esqueça da proxima vez deixar sua assinatura para que fique mais fácil de indentificar. Andersoncervi (discussão) 13h10min de 17 de janeiro de 2016 (UTC) Política de Imagens Ander, vejo que você está usando o Licenciamento, mas está esquecendo de usar a Predefinição:Uso_Justo para indicar a fonte da imagem. Fique atento! Magno Cosmos 04h42min de 20 de janeiro de 2016 (UTC) 'Resp:' A sim, eu coloco o licenciamento na hora que estou colocando na página ai esqueço de colocar depois o Uso Justo, me desculpe ficarei atento. Andersoncervi (discussão) 12h26min de 20 de janeiro de 2016 (UTC) Página Inicial O que está achando da página inicial nova? [[User:DannielaServer23|'Server, Dαnnielα']] (Discussão)' 00h24min de 23 de janeiro de 2016 (UTC)' 'Resp:' Ficou bem melhor, já estava na hora de mudar, aquele artigo dos Magos Santos ficou ótimo. Andersoncervi (discussão) 01h07min de 23 de janeiro de 2016 (UTC) Morri Tentei editar 100 páginas em uma hora, suei. [[User:DannielaServer23|'Server, Dαnnielα']] (Discussão)' 20h15min de 25 de janeiro de 2016 '(UTC) 'Resp:' Eu vi, quando entrei um monte de edições. Andersoncervi (discussão) 19h18min de 24 de janeiro de 2016 (UTC) Voltei Ander, já voltei de viagem. Se precisar de qualquer coisa, só dar um toque. Magno Cosmos 16h49min de 27 de janeiro de 2016 (UTC) VOTAÇÃO A votação começou, cheque as mensagens comunitárias e/ou página inicial. [[User:DannielaServer|'Server, Dαnnielα']] (Discussão)' 20h56min de 16 de fevereiro de 2016 (UTC)' Banana e as letras F ou B? Vamos falar sobre o que no chat? [[User:DannielaServer|'Server, Dαnnielα']] (Discussão)' 13h43min de 16 de março de 2016 (UTC)' Perguntas. Primeiramente, prazer em conhecê-lo. Agradeço por seu belo trabalho na wikia onde eu já fui administrador por alguns bons anos. Gostaria de saber se ainda existem muitos administradores/burocratas ativos para cuidar da wiki. Se não, gostaria de me candidatar a algum destes cargos para podermos manter a wiki sobre boa administração. Agradeço a sua atenção. User:Happy_Brony --Happy Brony-- P.S: Se minha assinatura estiver errada, peço perdão. Já faz tempo desde a última vez desde que usei esse editor e me esqueci de algumas coisas. Obrigado! Muito obrigado! isso me ajudou muito, espero que sejamos amigos!^^ Parceria Olá, vim propor uma parceria entra a Wikia Fire Brigade of Flames - Wikia e a Fairy Tail Wiki , Aceita? 100px|link=http://pt.onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Utilizador:Arakawa Kou (Mural) 17h19min de 10 de junho de 2016 (UTC) Manutenção chata Eu cai! [[User:DannielaServer|'Server, Dαnnielα']] (Discussão)' 00h53min de 16 de julho de 2016 (UTC)'' Re: O meu também... Andersoncervi (discussão) 01h00min de 16 de julho de 2016 (UTC) A ADM Mache... Ana A ajudante Mache... Ana visitou o meu perfil, poderia dar uma lida lá? Acho que é para você me mostrar um formulário X que foi enviado nos emails. [[User:DannielaServer|'''Server, Dαnnielα]] (Discussão)' 14h05min de 25 de agosto de 2016 (UTC)' 'Resp:' C'hequei meu email vinculado a conta e não recebi nada, nem no lixo eletrônico. Andersoncervi (discussão) 19h51min de 26 de agosto de 2016 (UTC) Re: Eu sei de nada também. >_> [[User:DannielaServer|'Server, Dαnnielα]] (Discussão)' 01h16min de 27 de agosto de 2016 (UTC)' Voltando um Pouco Olá, Anderson! Faz um tempo já, hein? xD Só queria avisar que, agora estou voltando pra ficar por mais tempo na wiki. já que peguei umas férias monstra kkkk , quando vc ver esse recado gostaria de estar falando com vc no chat qualquer dia de umas 22:00. Até logo. :) LiliThec303 17h10min de 28 de agosto de 2016 (UTC) Resp: As 22:00, estarei online kkkk Andersoncervi (discussão) 21h58min de 28 de agosto de 2016 (UTC) Discussões Olá! Eu sou um moderador do chat da Central. Você ficou sabendo que os nossos desenvolvedores vão mudar o fórum moderno (talvez os comentários, chats e murais de mensagens também) para as Discussões? Se você sabe, então você deve saber que a nova ferramenta tem um monte de problemas. Por exemplo, ela é separada de um site, não há threads, não há wikitexto, não há notificações e oportunidades para destacar uma mensagem. O design também é muito ruim. Os usuários russos, americanos e franceses fizeram petições contra a ferramenta Discussões (ou pelo menos contra a exclusão do fórum). Há mais de 400 usuários assinando agora. Será que os desenvolvedores vão nos ouvir? Não sabemos, mas nós só queremos tentar. Não temos outra maneira de mudar essa situação. Se você também não gosta das Discussões, seria bom se você assinasse a petição que nós fizemos em português. Assim, você ajudaria bastante essa causa. Muito obrigado pela atenção. TheCreedX (discussão) 15h06min de 14 de setembro de 2016 (UTC) Project Hi, I'm Reby Redfox, administrator of the french Fairy Tail wiki. I would like to talk you about a project conceived by one of our users: an interlingual meeting between the different Fairy Tail communities (english, french, spanish, etc). The purpose of the meeting would be to create stronger links between all of us and to discuss the topic we all love so much. :) If this project comes to fruition, we’re thinking of making it happen between July and August, during the summer holidays. Would your communauty be interested in participating? Best regards, ☘''' Reby '''☘ (discuter) ☘''' 11h40min de 5 de março de 2017 (UTC) '''Olá eu sou conhecido como Hunter Cartoleiro mas pode me chamar de Lucas, venho por meio desta convidá-lo (você e sua wiki) à fazer parte do sevidor da wiki Br no discord. Se estiver interessado me responda por aki mesmo, ou pelo discord: "Fé Meu Mano, Fé" #0580 (use esta tag para me adicionar) Obrigado pela atenção. https://discord.gg/GCyEDH6 ( o convite para o server) Uchiha-kun 00h53min de 11 de novembro de 2017 (UTC) Afiliação Ciausso Anderson,eu gostaria de me afiliar a wiki Fairy Tail com a minha wiki de Black Clover,está aceitando parcerias? 'RESP: ' Estou sim, vou deixar o banner aqui, e como já tenho a sua, só irei adicionar. Andersoncervi (discussão) 01h15min de 4 de janeiro de 2018 (UTC) RE: Blz,já adicionei Nesharg (discussão) 01h20min de 4 de janeiro de 2018 (UTC) thumb Olá''', '''eu sou a Lulamoon, mas você pode me chamar de Mika-chan, e eu sou uma grande fã de Fairy Tail, no entanto, eu percebi que esta wikia está um pouco desatualizada e também, existem alguns vândalos por aqui, e eu gostaria de dizer que somente irei editar várias coisas, como corrigir alguns erros de português, atualizar algumas páginas, etc. Pode demorar um pouco, já que Fairy Tail é um mundo vasto e complexo, mas darei meu melhor. Era somente isso, qualquer erro ou infração de regras que eu venha a cometer, por favor, avise-me no meu mural. No mais, é isso. Até depois! Atenciosamente, 1Lulamoon1 (discussão) 01h40min de 18 de março de 2018 (UTC)Mika-chan1Lulamoon1 (discussão) 01h40min de 18 de março de 2018 (UTC). Final Fantasy Wikia Olá, bom sou da Final Fantasy Wikia e recebi uma proposta de afiliação na minha wikia, e como ela precisa de uma divulgação por falta de membros, o amigo que pediu a afiliação recomendou propor para vocês também. Então, aceita uma afiliação com a FFWikia? -The HGX (discussão) 15h12min de 5 de julho de 2018 (UTC) Olá, notei que você é administrador daqui, você não parece ter muito tempo, visto que estava inativo desde junho. Eu gostaria de solicitar o cargo de administrador para que eu possa fazer mudanças que acredito serem cruciais na wiki pra uma melhora no desempenho e melhor atração de novos usuários. Aguardo sua resposta, grato (Cai0lopz (discussão) 01h01min de 19 de novembro de 2018 (UTC))